1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,072 discloses a connector with a housing, terminal fittings that are inserted into the housing and a strain relief portion for restricting movements of wires fixed to the terminal fittings and drawn out from the housing. More particularly, the strain relief portion is a wire holder that is mounted on the housing from behind to restricting movement of the wires. Thus, the wires are squeezed between the wire holder and the housing to provide strain relief.
A wire layout path in the strain relief portion is bent in the above-described connector. Thus, a large layout space is necessary, resulting in a problem of enlarging the entire connector.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to achieve miniaturization.